Doji Kuwanan
Doji Kuwanan was the second son of Doji Satsume and Doji Teinko. He became Crane Clan Champion in 1128 after the death of his older brother Doji Hoturi. Family Kuwanan was an image of his father as much as Hoturi was an image of their mother. Where Hoturi was tall and easygoing, Kuwanan was shorter and his expressions were far less readable. While not as handsome as his brother he still possessed a rugged musculature look. Kuwanan watched the escapades of his brother with an amused eye, living vicariously through his brother's deeds. Because of not being as eloquent as Hoturi many thought he was a slow thick-set youth. This led many to underestimate the man both on and off the field of battle. Way of the Crane, pp. 80,82 Kakita Blade Kuwanan carried the Kakita Blade Omeka. Way of the Crane, p. 80 Studies As a second son, he enjoyed greater liberties than his brother Doji Hoturi, and was able to attend both the Akodo family and the Hida family bushi schools before he began training at the Daidoji family school. Way of the Crane, pp. 80-81 Lion Clan At the age of twelve Kuwanan was fostered to the Lion Clan to study under Akodo Toturi. He learned about tactics, strategy and preparedness, and how honor can strengthen a man's heart and boost his soul. The time spent with the Lion also gave him a love for battle, and a wish to learn more of war, tactics and kenjutsu. Kuwanan had been one of Toturi's best students, and when he returned to the lands of the Doji he asked Satsume to allow him to study at other bushi schools of the Empire. Daidoji School Kuwanan began to roam the southern lands of the Crane, and began to learn from the clever Daidoji family. Way of the Crane, p. 81 Hida School After his time with the Daidoji he traveled even further south and trained with Hida Kuman, the sensei of the Crab Clan who had taught both Hida Yakamo and Hida O-Ushi. During his time there Kuman would frequently say "the boy has promise". Way of the Crane, pp. 81-82 Matsu Hiroru During Kuwanan's time at the Akodo school he met Matsu Hiroru, the brother of the Matsu Daimyo. The two disliked each other from the moment they met, and they each studied under separate sensei so they would frequently meet in mock battles. In one of these trials Hiroru "mistakenly" broke Kuwanan's arm, and although Hiroru apologized Kuwanan could see through the hollow apology. There was nothing he could do however than politely accept the apology. Training continued with more pranks and taunting, but he could do nothing but ignore them. At the time of their gempukku Kuwanan was engaged to be married to Shiba Nosuriko, a beautiful young maiden. The night before their wedding however she hung herself in her chamber, leaving no note or reason. Kuwanan however believed the fault lay with Hiroru, who had never relented in his advances towards the girl. Kuwanan finally had enough reason to challenge Hiroru, but when he went to the Matsu's room he was nowhere to be found. Kuwanan never got his revenge. Kuwanan was right. Hiroru readily had followed Akodo Kage's orders, angered after a Crane victory against Lion, and had began a romantic liasion with Nosuriko. The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan, pp. 85-86 Topaz Championship Kuwanan was a contender of a Topaz Championship the same year as Toku. Legend of the Five Rings; First Edition, p. 218 Early Stations In his youth Kuwanan travelled far to secure trading routes for the Crane. He returned from his journeys to find his family's house in flames. Doji Kuwanan (Forbidden Knowledge flavor) Beiden Pass In the first skirmishes of the Battle of Beiden Pass Toturi the Black send Kuwanan to enter in negotiations with Hida Amoro. Amoro refused to withdraw and in the battle against Kuwanan's Dragon army, he was magically affected by an ise zumi so that he could not enter a berserker trance. In his frustration Amoro accidentally destroyed the amulet which commanded his undead troops and was killed by his own army. The Bad Death of Hida Amoro, by Rob Vaux Crane Strongholds razed The assault on the Crane continued, and Kyuden Doji fell. There Kuwanan was wounded in a personal duel with the Doji Hoturi, and Kuwanan was saved by the intervention of Daidoji Uji. Legions, Part VIII Kuwanan was outraged, believing his brother had betrayed him, and swore vengeance upon Hoturi. The Legion of the Dead: Brother of Thunder Kyuden Kakita fell later, while Kuwanan was retreated to Asahina temples to be healed. The Crane and Phoenix armies were met by an army of Naga led by Mirumoto Daini and Doji Hoturi, now fully recovered from his wounds thanks to Naga magic. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Regreting Kuwanan had lived his life in fear that he, like Hoturi, would fail to meet their father's impossible standards. He had been consumed with desire, a desire to be more like his successful and well-liked brother. Since their mother's death he had been overcome with regret that he had not been there to try to save her as Hoturi had been. Fear. Desire. Regret. The three greatest sins a samurai could face, all of these had taken root in Kuwanan's soul, and Hoturi played a part in each. Kuwanan saw only what he hated in himself, his failure to protect Kyuden Doji. Facing his brother When Kuwanan saw his brother he believed Hoturi was the same man that wounded him at Kyuden Doji. Hoturi told a wild tale of Scorpion machinations and a magical duplicate that shared his memories, a doppleganger called the False Hoturi. He had not doubted that this was some twisted attempt to torment him further before burning the Asahina Temples to the ground. Kuwanan took Shukujo and wounded Hoturi. The Ancestral blade did not sing while Kuwanan was striking, but at the contact with Hoturi's flesh it sung. Kuwanan stopped, realizing the Crane blade still recognized Hoturi as the truly Crane Clan Champion, even after his sins. Uji appeared and convinced Kuwanan to believe his brother. Kuwanan was immediately place in command directly under Uji. Second Day of the Thunder Kuwanan and Shiba Tsukune were alongside the Empire armies outside the Imperial City, Otosan Uchi, ready to assault it in the Second Day of Thunder. Doji Kuwanan Exp (Time of the Void flavor) Crane Clan Champion After the death of Doji Hoturi in the Imperial Palace, Kuwanan became the new Champion. He shaved his head as a symbol of his grief, forever dedicating himself to Bishamon, Fortune of Strength, so that his vision would not be clouded again. It was time for peace and rebuilding the broken Crane lands. Clan Letter to the Crane #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Kuwanan applied the iron gauntlet of a warrior when managing politics. Marketplace (Jade flavor) The Scorpion Lands Bayushi Aramoro made a deal with Yoritomo in 1131. In exchange for his son, Bayushi Aramasu, Yoritomo would hold the Scorpion lands until their return from their exile to the Burning Sands. Yoritomo Aramasu travelled to Mantis lands bearing maps and secrets so Yoritomo could further his power in the Empire and fulfill his promise to Aramoro. Citing their charter from Toturi I to tax and regent any "unaligned" lands, Yoritomo travelled to Scorpion lands, but when Yoritomo travelled he had to be escorted through Crane lands. Kuwanan himself travelled with Yoritomo, but when Yoritomo turned to thank Kuwanan upon arriving in Scorpion lands it becomes clear Kuwanan had made his own plans, using the Scorpion Children fostered to the Crane as the excuse for rightful ownership to the Scorpion lands. Kuwanan ambushed Yoritomo as soon as they hit Scorpion lands, and Yoritomo was forced to retreat. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Kuwanan was unaware of it at the time, but his decisions were based on advisers sent by the Lying Darkness to cause strife in the Empire. Draft Notice (Soul of the Empire flavor) This was widely regarded as the beginning of the War Against Shadow. While retreating the Mantis seized the Beiden Pass, a way to go north to Lion lands and the beaches of Otosan Uchi. Crane and Unicorn forces surrounded the Mantis. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) In 1132 after six months since the Mantis claimed Beiden Pass they had built a Palace upon the tall slopes of the canyon, and their armies prepare to invade the Matsu lands. The Crane allied with the Unicorn waged war against Yoritomo, seeking to destroy his hold on Beiden Pass. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 6) Kuwanan Pursued Yoritomo Finally Yoritomo left the pass, toward Shiro Matsu and Otosan Uchi. A Gentle Reminder by Ree Soesbee The Lion could not oppose this advance, being Ikoma Tsanuri in the march to Crab lands and defending themshelves from the Unicorn, who were aware of their bounds with the Shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Civil Crane War While Kuwanan was confronting Yoritomo in the former lands of the Scorpion Clan he send a message to Daidoji Uji asking for his aid. The minions of the Lying Darkness killed the Crane messenger and replaced him by another, and forged the message asking Uji's current status. Uji had been dreamed with revenge against Lion, Hidden Emperor, p. 29 and informed his lord that he would retake Shiro no Yojin instead to hold ground on Kyuden Bayushi. Clan Letter to the Crane #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) When the report was delivered unaltered to Kuwanan he believed Uji had defied his orders. Kuwanan ordered to cease the attack against the Lion and send Crane forces to stop Uji. It caused a civil war when Crane fought Crane. The Lord of the Hainen Provinces, Doji Kuyamu, died against Uji's forces. Soul of the Fallen, by Ree Soesbee Kuwanan ordered to kill Uji and any attempt to pacify them was halted by minions of the Lying Darkness. It became a full-scale civil war. Hidden Emperor, p. 41 Famine In the rolling lands of the Crane, famine raised its terrible head. Heimin died by the score, and even the wealthiest families hoard their koku, desperate to feed their children. Together, the artisans, the courtiers and the assembled daimyo of the Crane struggled to keep themselves alive. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix Lands When Yoritomo began the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands Kuwanan did not chase him. Yoritomo Hogosha had lobbied to favor the Mantis in the Imperial Court to the ears of Kakita Yoshi and with a ongoing Civil War the Crane kept at bay while their allies, the Phoenix, were invaded. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the eighth day Hitomi appeared at Kyuden Doji and she enjoyed a tea ceremony with Kuwanan. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness The Crane Civil War Ends Kakita Kaiten told Uji and Kuwanan that the Darkness was destroying the very souls of the dead, the ancestors had been slaughtered by the hundreds. It was time to be again an united Clan. Clan Letter to the Crane #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Uji returned to Kuwanan, Clan Letter to the Crane #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) offering his seppuku for his treason. Meeting in person at Shiro no Yojin Triumphant Victory (Fire and Shadow flavor) they finally realized that they had been duped by the Lying Darkness shapeshifters and the Crane were unified again. Clan Letter to the Scorpion (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Hidden Emperor, p. 66 Race to Volturnum The Crane Clan followed the Kaiten's information and marched toward the troll city of Volturnum to stop the Lying Darkness. An oni army blocked their way and Crane and Lion forces fought together to step forward. The Race to Volturnum: Crane Kuwanan was near to be ded when overwhelming odds of goblin and oni attacked him. A Fox saved his life shooting an oni before the creature could kill him. Kuwanan was dragged out the battlefield. The Race to Volturnum: Monk Oblivion's Gate Kuwanan fought at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. He killed his own daidoji guard, after they became faceless possessed by the Shadows. GenCon 2000: Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Death and Successor Kuwanan married Doji Narumi. His son Doji Kurohito was born mere days after Kuwanan's death in 1133 at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in the city of Volturnum. Kurohito wouldn't become champion until eleven years later in 1144, and the Crane were ruled by the Regent Kakita Kaiten until that time. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman After his death, Kuwanan spirit became the ruler and keeper of Volturnum. After Death In 1160 the spirit of Kuwanan was seen in Toshi Ranbo as one of the souls called forth from Naishi during the cleanse of the cursed sword Chukandomo. Doji Kurohito, Kuwanan's son recognized him, but Kuwanan not, being the birth of his son after his death. Legion of the Dead In 1166 Kuwanan joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call. External Links * Doji Kuwanan (Forbidden Knowledge) * Doji Kuwanan Exp (Time of the Void) * Doji Kuwanan Exp2 (Hidden Emperor 6) * Doji Kuwanan Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) See Also * Doji Kuwanan/Meta Category:Crane Clan Leaders